HIGH SCHOOL LOVE OR PAIN
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: THE TURTLE'S ARE AT HIGH SCHOOL BUT DONNIE AND LEO ARE BROTHERS Fukui,MIKE AND RAPH ARE BROTHERS Hamato
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo Fukui is 16 years old and his brother Donatello Fukui is 16 years old also but still family just moved from Japan to new york because of their parents job and now they have to go to a new school luckily they speak both English and Japanese,plus where adopted.

"Leo what is to day?"asked Donnie really excited and nerves about their first day of an English high school.

"Monday Donnie in 1am in the morning get some sleep we don't have to get up till 7am"mumbled Leo really tired not looking forward to the first day.

"well I cant help it"said don already falling asleep  
"night"said Leo laughing lightly at his brother  
"night"reply Donnie already asleep  
_

6:30am

"Leo Donnie get up and get dress"shouted there parents from downstairs.

groaning then getting up and getting dress"Donnie you ready"asked Leo putting on his book bag.

"ya just let me tie my shoes and we can go"said don getting up and rushing down stairs.  
"alright were all ready lets go"said Leo walking outside of his new home with there way to school which takes 20 Min's to get there they talked.

"so do me and you have the same classes together Leo"asked Donnie looking around while talking taking in everything.  
"yes don expect for two 6th science and 7th history"reply Leo looking strait ahead  
"i can't wait till we get their"said Donnie accidentally bumping into somebody and both falling,"oh I'm very sorry about that I should've watch were I was going"said don helping the other person with there stuff

"there no problem dude it was an accident no harm"said Mikey picking up the book bag from the stranger and giving it back."so were you heading to?"asked Mikey looking at the other turtle

"well um me and my brother are off to this high school were new here"said don also looking at the turtle

"hey don why did you stop"asked Leo from behind him  
"because I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a person which we both fell."explain Donnie.

"by the way I'm heading to the same high school with my brother."said Mikey still looking at the one named don since his brother called him that.

"cool by the way I'm Donatello Fukui and this is my older brother Leonardo Fukui"stated Donnie,"hello you can call him Donnie or don and me Leo if you want."commented Leo

"my name is Michelangelo Hamato and my older brother Raphael Hamato"said Mikey pointing at a turtle that they didn't see talking to some other boys."but for short Mikey and Raph."said Mikey

"mike who are these people?"asked Raph walking away from the group "well this is Donnie and Leo"Mikey said pointing while saying there name."there the new kids at our school"stated Mikey "ya okay do ya need a ride asked Raph looking a the Forest green turtle up and down.

"i don't think we do"said Leo "come on dude it just be to school you'll run late if you walk already been five Min's"stated Raph,"well okay I guess it won't hurt"said Leo him and Donnie getting into the car. Raph smiled to Mikey which he smiled back then both got in the car and started driving to school.  
_

"so where ya from"asked Raph keeping his eyes on the road  
"um japan"answered Leo shifting and looking at Donnie who was blushing slightly

"Daijōbudesuka(are you ok)"asked Leo putting his hand on Donnie shoulder  
"Watashi wa daijōbudayo, naze?(ya I'm fine why?)"asked Donnie already knowing why Leo was asking.  
"Anata no sekimen(your blushing)"stated Leo looking at him more seriously  
"Gakkō ga OK o koeta baai, watashi wa anata o oshie chau(I'll tell you when school is over"answered don

at school Donnie and Leo were doing so far so good now it was lunch time and found an empty table."so Donnie how you like their school here?"asked Leo about to eat his food when there was a shadow covering him.

"what do you think you're doing at our table?"said a anger voice behind him great another bully he already had to deal with it at japan and now here,glancing around he found another empty table whispering Leo said "Tsumari, hoka no tēburu ni idō suru koto ga dekimasu(lets move over to that table)."

"what you saying turtle"said the stranger grabbing Leo by the shirt and lifted him up slamming him on the wall causing a yelp out of him."hey leave him alone"shouted Donnie who also yelped but from getting slapped by the face and hitting the ground

"let the him down NOW"command Raph who walked into the hallway with Mikey after hearing yelped.

"or what"said the stranger streaking the turtle in his hand in the stomach then throwing him on the floor with Donnie causing another yelp and a groan from Leo,then making Leo scream out after the stranger to kick him again until Raph got in front of him and punched him striate in the face making him black out.

when them two where fighting Mikey went to help don off the grounded while holding and rubbing his face "what happen?"asked Mikey putting his hand on Donnie cheek which made don blush,but thank god Mikey didn't noticed."nothing he just slapped me I'll be find"said don as he rushed over his brother side with Mikey right behind him.

`Reoreo wa anata wa daijōbudesuka?(Leo are you alright?"asked don worried about Leo as he sat up holding his stomach "To watashi wa daijōbudayo(ya I'm fine )"groan Leo siting up."dude s are you both alright you can walk with Raph Leo since you have science with him and i go with Donnie"said Mikey once Raph came back."what makes you think i have the same class?"asked Leo hoping he wont have a bruised.

"no sweat dude i saw your classes?"said Mikey doing a back flip  
"mike chill out and get don to class while I'll take Leo."said Raph standing next to Leo.  
"okay dude see after school"said Mikey grabbing Donnie had and leading the way

"i don't need you to protect me by the way."stated turning away to go to his class

"no you don't case you had so uncontrolled"said Raph in a sarcastic tone walking behind  
"why not it's not like I haven't met a bully before"answered Leo thinking of his so-called ex where he had beat Leo daily so he was use to it.

"well here I will protect you from them"reply Raph walking beside him to his class.  
~!~!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home

"so what up leo you haven't said anything since we were at school" asked donnie walking close by to hear his answer

"nothing i just want to go back to japan" said leo looking at the ground and walking

"why? here your a way from your ex" stated don but before he could say something he and leo where pulled in a ally.

"hey whats the big deal!"shouted leo as he stuggles with the strangers.

"you know what babe i thought you would actually miss me"chuclked the stranger holding leo on the ground and stripping him.

"ugh! get off of me ugh!"shouted leo as he was trying to get out off the strangers grip  
"leo!"screamed donnie as another stanger tries to strip him also

"leave him alone!" shouted leo just as his phone started ring he kicked the stranger in the face. he got up and answer the call which thank goodness was raph "raph we need help-"leo was cut off from getting trip and thrown on the ground still have dress "ahh!" shouted leo from getting puched in the face "leo where on the way your luckly closes were we live " said raph rushing as fast he could then turned in the ally to see leo on the ground fighting all, rushing and kicking the dude in the face then dojed a punched with a right turn and stuck the dude in the side with a left puch.

getting up and running over to don who actcally got the other stanger knocked out "you ok leo i think the stongest went after you, but why?" asked donnie looking at raph fighting the stanger with some diffiucltly

"because donnie thats my ex dont ask how he found me because i dont know" replied leo also watching the fight he had never had anyone stick up for him but donnie. "call 911 i think thats what there called, today is not are day" said leo walking over to raph who beat down his ex "thanks raph for you know coming"

"ya sure no problem do know who these guys are there not the purple dragons that for sure" said raph

"you were fighting my ex i guess he came from japan to hurt me" said leo

"well i know we barelly just met but would you want to go out this saturday it could be a double date since donnie-boy here already goes out with my little brother"explain raph

"i don't WAIT WHAT DON" said leo in shocked turning around to look at his brother who was blushing mad red

"raph i was going to tell him when we got home" said don glaring at raph who was smiling at the embassement he was in.

"well here is my number donnie will get a message saying when were coming to pick ya'll up" said raph while he winked at leo which made him blush so he looked down to try to invoide it"see ya saturday" said raph walking away

"now don you go out with mikey when" asked leo walking out of the ally when he was done explaining to the police

"um today in 6th period" anwser don rumbing his head

"so are you going to date raph he seems to like you ya know" asked don looking at a leo blushing

"ya i guess but only if we make a bet"leo smiled devilly looking at donnie

gulping "what kind of bet?" asked don not liking were this was going."mom and dad are leaving for the week and has asked us if we could stay a week at a friends house i already asked raph and he said it was cool cause he doesn't live with his parents" said leo still looking like a devil

"ok but that doesn't explian the bet" said donnie wondering why there parents would allow that.

"well if i get my first kiss tonight you have to wear a maid outfit and do maid stuff same goes for me,after who wins gets to get the other one boyfriend and go shoping for the outfit it's really the boyfriend picking it out so anyone he picks deal" explain leo looking at donnie with a grim smile.

"just so you know i'm going to be the one laughing when the bet back fires"said donnie agree to the bet and walking home "real quick what if we both get kissed at the same time then what" asked don waiting for leo to open the door."then i guess we both were a maid outfit" said leo not wanting to think aout that."okay lets go inside i'm exshasted" said donnie walking in the house.

What they didnt know was that leo phone was still on and that raph and mikey just heard the whole bet "could we go and ahead and buy their maid outfit heheh"laughed mikey as raph hung up "ya i see why not"reply raph with a smirk walking to a costume store.


	3. Chapter 3

TUESDAY

"when is this class gonna be over"wined mikey board as hell at  
the topic they were reading."hey mikey were are we going saturday night"asked donnie lookin at his boyfriend write his notes down about a club he was going to join.  
"can't tell you that donnie-boy it's a surprise"replied mikey,imanging him with a madiad outfit on"ya well me and leo might have something to do saturday night"said donnie trying to get his boyfriend to tell him where there going."well then i guess i will have to tell raph to cancle since ya are doing something"said mikey knowing with out a dout what his boyfriend was up to,"fine"replied don giving up on the question already knowing it will be a wast of time.

WENSDAY

"raphie what are you having for lunch"asked leo looking at raph pick out the food he was going to eat."well _were _going to eat fish,shrimp with limon,and coca"answered raph walking out the cafteria to sit outside on the bench with leo siting on his lap holding on to the tray."you can eat this i'll wait till i get home"replyed leo giving raph his lunched."i don't think so you need to eat this is what keeps us healthy"said raph handing leo a shrimp,"uh okay i guess"replied leo eating the shrimp and puting the tail on to the tray.  
"sooooo..."trailed leo trying to bring the date up some how "so what?"asked a confuesed raph eating the rest of _there_ lunched." where are you taking me on my date"asked leo playing with raph zipper."downtown in the swere"laughed raph "no come on raphie for real"whined leo trying to get it out of him, "nope it's a surprised"replyed raph chuckling as his boyfriend grumbled and sat down before givin him a a peck on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

THUSDAY

Walking down the school hall way looking for leo were ever that do dude the way outside he grabbed a book from the libary and decided to wait outside of the school for mintes have past and still now sign of leo great.

"hey what are you doing out here all alone"asked a voice behind him,turning around to see the stranger and surprise who it is...

"hey"whispered a very blushed donnie rocking back and fourth on his heels

-

Having leo sit on his lab while they made out was too the kiss and nuzzling in the crook of leos neck breathing his scent "humm raph"hummed leo nuzzling raph back."yay"answered raph pulling back looking at leo who had hooded eyes,"i want to take this to next level"whispered leo lookin at some people that hated,jelous,friendly to him.

"only if your ready will take it to the next level lets wait 2 more weeks okay"nuzzled raph moving his hand up and down leo body,then kissing him with so much passion making leo moan.

"okay raph i wait"


	5. Chapter 5

FRIDAY

"donatello is it"said robert siting down beside don

"yes it is"answer donnie wondering what the popular kid in school was talking to him.

"so what you reading there"asked robert looking at the book in dons hands,"nothing really just a science book"told don still wondering he was talking to him."i heard that your going out with that mike kid,and raph with i'm guessing your brother right leonardo."comment robert runing his hand up dons leg."um yes that right"answer don moving away from robert hand."whats wrong your man dont know how to teach you some respect when someone is giving you something"asked robert snatching dons wrist,"let me go i.i.i d.d. 't want any trouble"stutterd don feeling alittle scared as his hands roamed his body."ya i can see that he didn't teach you to respect us"said robert pulling don beside the school with a group of people."us?"asked don bearly reliseing the group of people now that surrounded him gulping he tried to look for an ecsape."ya us"reply robert pushing don up the wall,then startled taking off his cloths"s.. .please!"shouted don trying to kick robert off but his friends were holding him down."please stop"pled don doing his best to stop robert while tears ran down his face,"haha pleading isn't going to help you,but beggining us for more will help to get it over with."chuckled robert finally got donni's cloths off

"who wants to go first"husked robert with lustful eyes making don start to panic

-  
walking down the hallway on his way outside to walk with his boyfriend and raph, he suddleny bumbed into raph "hey watc-"stoping himself mikey jumped up"sup raph and leo have you seen donnie?"asked mikey puting his arm over leo."no sorry mike donnie knows better then to leave the school campus by himself"reply leo worring where don might have the distress in his boyfriend eyes "we will find him stay right here ok"said raph giving leo a quik kiss and left with mikey"okay"whispered leo sitting down .

-  
looking around and asking people have been going nowwhere for raph "mikey found anything?"asked raph when mikey ran his way looking exhasted.  
"raph we need to, i mean well,just follow me your so called pals got don and i wouldn't be able to take them down by myself"said mikey running real fast but raph still kept up."were are they"snarled raph but stoped when mikey froze "what is it mikey"whispered raph trying to get mikey attention when suddenly a loud churr was heard.


	6. Chapter 6

FRIDAY

"I do"said another turtle coming up don who was still in panic mode."who are you"asked robert had he never seen this turtle before or ignored him."i'm Isamu and just transfer to this school"reply isamu looking at the other turtle smelling the scent of the little turle was fear."so your knew here and would like to part take in this"stated robert hands sliding into don rear,"no stop let me go"scream don he did not want robert fingering him "please stop"whimpered don cry at the pain.

"can i get him to stop stuggling for you"asked isamu not liking how this other turtle was being treated he had already called for help and they said that they were on there way,but arn't getting here fast enough so he willl try to make it less pain for him. "and why would we want him to stop stuggling it's fun when they sturggle."stated robert shoving his fingre in real hard making don shout everybody that heard him laughed or walked away not wanting to get in it."either let me calm him down or i will fight you"threated isamu trying to give this turtle time for help to arrive "fine"snarled robert not liking the new dude,but from the size and the part of his gang left can't really do anything."good now step a side"ordered isamu,Don grunts and start stuggling again.  
moving towards the older turtle "it's okay but i need you to relax help is on the way trust me."said isamu nuzzling don.

How in the hell am i supposed to calm down roberts fuckin hand was up my ass and who the fuck are you mikey i need you."shh i now you don't know me but help is on the way i wont be able to take them all"soothed isamu smelling his scent again to see if it changed,which has got calmer."ok"reply don nuzzling isamu back not wanting this turtle to leave "don't leave please"pled donnie still nuzzling isamu,"i will be right back i have to find help"said isamu pulling back and looking into the other turtles eyes. looking down and nodding donnie could only prey for this to be over with,"it will be okay i'll protect you"said isamu picking dons head up ans looking into those beatiful brown eyes.

backing away from the other turtle and standing in a protective stances "i change my mine you come near him i'll kill you got that"threated isamu creating a deep rumble from his chest to confromt don who chriped in response."i think that's your mistake new guy"said robert putting his hands up to fight "you out number turtle"said another guy as his men surrounded him."i'll tell you once leave and this wont have to get ugly"growled isamu grabbing the 2 guys hands holding don to the wall and throwing them at robert and donnie instanly went to the older turtle. with the smaller tutrle behind him "whats your name by the way"whispered isamu growling when robert men got closer,hugging the other turtle to aviode the other people he looked up"donatello,donnie for short"answer don still hugging the othe turtle "yours"asked don baring his teenth at robert "isamu"reply isaum "leave us alone or kill you less then 10 seconds"warned isamu breaking robert arm when he sung at him."alright!"shouted robert telling his men to leave.

"thank you so much"said donnie leting go of isamu then looking up at his crystal blue color eyes.

"you are welcome"said isamu also looking into dons brown eyes.

taking a step closer to don and puting his hands on his hips"couldn't let them hurt a pretty thing like you"said isamu moving forward and kissed don.

surpised of the kiss don closed his eyes and kissed back, takin a little back when isamu licked his bottem lip for primission to enter, don open his mouthed an let isamu explore still in the deep and passionate kiss don churred in aprovel.

"DONNIE!"


	7. Chapter 7

BEFORE MIKEY AND RAPH MET DON AND LEO

"So what do i gotta do to get in"

"how about date a guy"

"WHAT!"

"ya and not just any guy"

"then who cause this is kinda sick"

"one of the new kids coming to school today"

"couldn't just tell me to do something else"

"nope this is what you got to do"

"hm alright how long"

"4 days"stated stranger

"alright but then i'm in right"

"ya finish challage and your in"

"i have one question"

"yes what is it"

"why do you want me to date one"

"cause i before you break up with him take him to the football field,where our gang will be then break up with him and i'll send a girl over to you can kiss her and leave"

"so were gonna humlitae him for being gay"

"yup and then and only then will you be able to join"

"but what if i fell and he ends up dumping me"

"then you call me and will put a plan B"

"if you say so"

"you should get going don't need your brother coming"said robert

"ya by"said mikey runing across the street then turning a corner where his brother stood waiting for him to get going to school until he bumbs into some one and they both end up falling.

"oh i'm very sorry about that i should've watch were i was going"said don helping the other person with there stuff

"no problem dude it was an accdent no harm"said mikey picking up the bookbag from the stranger and giveing it back."so were you heading to?"asked mikey looking at the other turtle

"well um me and my brother are off to this high school were new here"said don also looking at the turtle

"hey don why you stop"asked leo from behind him  
"because i wasn't looking were i was going and bumed into a person which we both fell."explain donnie.

"by the way i'm heading to the same high school with my brother."said mikey still looking at the one named don since his brother called him that.

"cool by the way i'm Donatello Fukui and this is my older brother leonardo Fukui"stated donnie,"hello you can call him donnie or don and me leo if you want."commented leo

"my name is Michelangelo Hamato and my older brother Rapheal Hamato"said mikey pointing at a turtle that they didn't see talking to some other boys."but for short mikey and raph."said mikey


	8. Chapter 8

**Isamu side of the story**

FRIDAY

Today was a good day starting the first day of school. In my first period i was taking notes on a test in 2 weeks for me cause i'm new hear which already now this stuff,but when the kid beside me was struggling i had to help him out.

"hey do you need help"i asked him who looks up at me and smiled i of course return the gesture.

"yes please"said the other turtle

"alright this is how you work out the problem in an easier way" i tell him and watch how he works it out.

"thank you that was much easier then the way she should us"said the other turtle putting his things away since they only had a few mintes of class left.

"your welcome" i said looking at him

"oh i'm sorry my name is Leonardo Fukui but you can all me leo for short"said leo standing up and bowing to him.

"i am Isamu Yamamoto"said isamu also standing up and bowing to leo

"you are japanese too"ask leo sitting down once more

"yes i am i just move here yesturday"replied isamu putting his book bag on

"cool i guess very body from japen is moving here"said leo with a laugh

but before i could reply the bell rings "well it was nice meeting you have a nice day"said isamu waving goodbye to his new friend,"you too bye"said leo walking in another period was chemistry his faviorte subject,walking into the class room everybody had alredy have a parnter expect for an embraled green on over too him"hello i am Isamu Yamamoto and i'm new here"said isamu bowing politly to the turtle.

"sup dude i'm Rapheal Hamato it nice to meet you"said raph bowing poliltly back at isamu "well since your new here you can be my lad parter if you want"replied raph gesturing to the stool

"well yes thanks"said isamu taking the offer stool,he has meet to terrapins today and both were japenases

"you know dude i really not good at chemestry but today we are not doing anything cause are teachers out"said raph looking at isamu

"well i'm good at chemistry so no problem dude but by any chance do you know a leonardo"asked isamu looking at raph then notice when his golden like eyes sparkeled at the call of leo name.

"ya he's my boyfriend why"asked raph thinking of leo now

"because i meant him in my first period he is very nice"stated isamu leaning back in his chair he already knew that leo was taken he also knew not to mess with an alpha's omega too.

"ya he is sweet"comented raph wondering if this guy is a predotor to leo,almost like reading his mine.

"don't worry i won't take your omega"said isamu when he notice the alpha scent had changed.

"would you like to join me and leo to luch today after this period"asked raph nnow knowing this dude wasn't a threat towards leo.

"no thank you i was gonna go and check around the before i went home"replied isamu putting his things in his bag.

"well alright but to let you know you can join us when ever"said raph getting up to leave since the bell rung,"see ya"waved raph as leo walked up to him and gave him a hug.

also waving goodbye,he started on his way when he got pushed to the he got back up "what was that for"snarled isamu looking at the stranger

"the name mikey"said mikey walking up to the angery turtle with a gang behind him."it would be smart to stay down new guy"wraned mikey getting in fighting stances

"name isamu,and i dont think so i'm no push over"relied isamu calmy not wanting to fight the small turtle.

"well to bad boys"commanded mikey as his men rushed isamu but to only get creamed

"dont want to do it yourself i see"said isamu looking at how weak this turtle was.

"impressive but i have better plans to do see ya"said mikey walking away to find donnie. already getting late he pulled out his phone and told robert to put plan B into action. 


	9. Chapter 9

FRIDAY

"DONNIE!"

Jerking back from the kiss eyes widen he looked at mikey,"oh my god mikey i'm so sorry"as he looked at mikey then back at isamu.

Getting out of his shock he ran right up to isamu."what in the hell do you think your doing kissing my brother boyfriend"growled raph looking directly in isamu whi is not one bit intimated."raph leave him alone"snaped don getting in front of raph away from isamu.  
Turning around raph looked stright into don eyes and growling very low warning."YOU PROTECTING HIM!"shouted raph,startled by the outburst don jumped back into isamu who caught him before he fell smiliing a thank you he return back to raph. "y.. d...don't understand"replied donnie getting alittle selfconusious about the forming crowd and the fact that he necked.

Sitting back amused with how his and robert plan was going he turn around form a hand on his shoulder."hey so am i in now"asked mikey looking at robert."first you have to break up with the geek"stated robert looking at raph yelling at down."ya i can do that"replied mikey with a smile at humlating the other turtle,then took off over to don.

Listining to mikey and robert talk about using his little brother made his blood he record the converstation, instead of donnie the one getting humlated it would be over to raph who was still yelling at donnie."raph leave him alone"commanded leo from behind raph.

"then why enlighted me cause apperntly i dont understand"snarled raph as he got into donnie face,also ignoring leo."isamu saved from being raped by robert and his gang"said donnie pushing raph out his face.

Stepping away away from dons face,he turn over and looked at isamu"that still doesn't explain you kissing him"said raph calming down a little bit. "okay i'll admitt that i didn't know he was taken, but i wont denia that i didn't like it"said isamu smiling at donnie who blushed under the gaze.

Growling at being ignored, he walked arounded raph and kissed him cheek to get his attention.*signing* raph looked at his boyfriend he had ignored during his temper,"ya baby"said raph putting his hands on leo hips and pulled him closer."finally i got you attention"stated leo putting his arms around raph neck then nuzzled his neck."i need too tell you something"mumbled leo aganist raphs leo out of there hug he asked"ya and whats that babe". "um first don break up with mikey and date isamu he will treat you better"said leo facing donnie.

"what!why?"asked a very confused don

"ya why that babe"asked raph also confused about the statment his boyfriend said.

"because mikey is using you"replied leo keeping his anger in tacted.

"how is mikey using don"asked raph defending his brother

"he was the who plan the attack on donnie in the first place"snarled leo his blood already boiling.

"are you sure about that leo"said mikey jumping into the conversatation.

"yes eo is right you had your men jump me,but when i took them out and challageded backed down and took out your phone and said something about switch to plan B"said isamu narrowing his eye at mikey.

"do you have any proof i did that isamu or said that leo"stated mikey confidently but changed when leo pulled out his phone." i recored it on my phone here"said leo with a smile.

turning on the video he had recored on his phone"hey so am i in now"asked mikey looking at robert."first you have to break up with the geek"stated robert looking at raph yelling at down."ya i can do that"replied mikey with a smile at humlating the other turtle,then took off over to don.

"Michelanglo"hissed raph


	10. Chapter 10

FRIDAY

"Michelangelo"hissed raph boiled mad at what he just heard from the phone. "WHAT"snarled Mikey not really caring what he was about to teeth and growling at each other raph jumped at mikey and they both started fighting.

Watching the two brothers turn to the new couple,donnie had his arms around isamu neck with his head on his chest and isamu had his hands around dons waits while watching his muscles sayed tense ready for anything. While watching the couple he notice don had no cloths on.

"hey donnie"called out leo

"yay"replied donnie turning a little in the embarrass

"where is your cloths"said leo

"my cloths ...OH MY CLOTHS!"said don as he relize he had none and tried to cover himself by hiding behind leo and isamu laughed,"stop laughing"said donnie blushing at his embarrassment.

chuckling at how don was trying to cover himself behind him,he moved out the way to retrieve his gym bag with extra cloths. walking back to don with the cloths in his hand he handed them to him."thank you"said donnie putting on the cloths they were a little big but will do for now. then hugged donnie and they nuzzled each other.

"soo donnie we both had our first kiss"said leo rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness,also playing with the zipper on the jacket raph gave him.

"oh ya we did","shoot man do we have too"contied donnie hiding his face in isamu neck.

"ya we have to we shook on it a bet is a bet so do you want to tell him or should i tell him about our little bet"asked leo with a smile that said you should tell him not me.

"tell me what donnie"asked isamu pulling out of the embrace to see donnie blushing,chuckling at the sight."um we made a bet if we get our first on the same day we have to were..."donnie trailed off not really wanting to were a maid outfit."donnie should i tell him the rest"said raph behind leo,causing leo to yelp from the surprise. "raph!"said leo turning around and to hug raph only for raph to kiss him on lips making him turn to goo. "don't do that you scared me"pulling away from the kiss and hitting him lightly on the chest but cuddle close to him then _realize what raph had said. _"wait how do you know about the bet"asked leo his turn in blushing, "because you and don over there left your phone on and i heard the whole conversation so i ask would you 2 like for me to ask,don't worry leo i got your picked out already."said raph smiling wide that leo was blushing mad

"so is anyone going to tell me about this bet"asked isamu looking at donnie

"ya are you going to tell him don I'll be glad to tell him"offered raph putting his head on leo shoulder it is good that leo was shorter then he was.

"um ya go ahead raph"said don kissing isamu

"alright when you stop kissing i'll tell him"said raph laughing at when they pulled away while don was blushing it was fun to tease leo and his brother."so this was there little bet if they both got there first kiss on the same day they had to wear maid outfits and do what we say"smiled raph then lead on leo and whispered "i want you to put it on right now by the way". "what now why"said leo a little loud where don heard him and got curious. "what is it leo"asked donnie now really curious as to why his brother was blushing."go on Leo,Donnie will join you in a little bit"said raph handing 2 maid outfits to leo.

blushing like crazy leo put them in his book bag,"ah raph which one is mine"said leo looking at the blue and purple outfits.

"the blue one leo and purple one is donnie's"stated raph

"well ok"said leo about to leave but stoped by raph, looking up at him "raph"said leo confused that raph stoped him.

"hang on a minute"said raph walking over to don,"hey don go with leo why'll i talk to isamu"stated raph "okay raph"replied don walking over to leo

"what did you want to talk about leo"asked don

"nothin why"asked leo

"raph told me to come and talk with you while he talks to isamu"said don

"oh so he gonna tell isamu"stated leo out loud

"tell isamu what?"asked donnie but before leo could respond "don come here"called isamu,walking up to isamu leo saw how isamu bent done and whispered something in dons ear making him blush blood red laughing when donnie came over still red.

"don't know what your laughing at,i dont think your awar of what raph got plan for you"said donnie smiling when isamu told him what raph plans on doing to leo but blushed when raph said it was going to him to.

"wait he told you"said leo about to walk into the boys bathroom when donnie stoped him and pointed to the girls restroom "he did not say we have to get dress in the girls bathroom"whine leo

"ya he told me when i was about to walk away saying that he couldn't let their _dates_ be in the boys room"said don also not wanting to go in the girls restroom.

"well l...lets go"stutterd leo nervoess walking in to the girl's dress room. taking the outfits out his boo bag he handed the purple one to his brother,while putting on the skirt "do you think the skirts are a little short"asked leo pulling the stockings on."hum i think thats want they want leo"replied don finishing his outfit:short purple skirt,little purple white shirt,purple mask nots tied as a bow,black gloves to the elbows,back clear stockings with black shoes,

"i'm wow dude you look amazing but still this is so uncomfertable and embarssing"commented leo also finshing his outfit:a little fluff at the ends of the blue and white skirt,white stockings with blue shoes with a little,blue and white shirt,and a blue mask the nots tied as a bow,white gloves to the elbows.

"OMG! cheerling is in 5 we got to hurry"shouted a group of girls in the dress room

"oh no"whispered leo not really sure he wanted to leave the closed door till there was a *knock* "is anyone in there"asked one

"shit"whispered don looking over to leo who nodded for them to go out "here goes everything"said leo opening the door and walking out.

"OH MY GOD!"


	11. Chapter 11

FRIDAY

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR OUTFITT"said one of them pulling leo more out for everyone to see.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE"another one to the left said,making leo blush at ther comment.

"mmm you know girls i do you think what i'm thinking"the one on the right said and they all noded but before they could say anything donnie walked out making all the girls squel at the thought.

"GIRLS I THINK ITS MAKE OVER TIME"all them shouted and pulled don and leo to sit down. then starting to put blush,eyeliner,lipstick on them when they where finish they hurryed and led them outside and then took pictures while giggling then ran off.

"leo what just happen"asked don looking at leo

"i dont know but lets go over to our boyfriends"said leo already walking don following right behind.

watching raph and isamu talking leo was still not sure if he really wanted to go near raph so he stayed behinde a bush only to be grabbed by the arm by donnie"your the one who came up with the bet now you are going straight to raph"said donnie but froze when the guys looked thier way and smiled imtelly

"well well what do we have here"said raph looking at leo up and down,walking over to raph leo leaned against raph shoulder and kissed him on the cheek "were did you get the make up from"asked raph with a wide grin."we kinda ran into the cheerleaders and well this happen"replied leo looking at donnie as he started twerking on isamu furiosly leo looked back at raph "so are we going to do anything"asked leo "yup once they get done where going to the a club my buddy owns"said raph lying down on the ground patting his stomache for leo to lay on him,while doing so leo felt raph hands trail his thigh getting a churr out of him.

"really leo"said don standing up ready to go

blushing he got off of raph and narrowed his eyes at don who only shugged his response,"well since were all ready lets go"said raph

IN THE CAR

"so ladies want to stop to buy more make up"laughed isamu and raph passing by stores,"no and were not ladies"huffed leo looking out the window

"oh come on baby we were only teasing"chuckled raph looking a the review mirror

"whatever raphie"chuckled when raph scruched up his face

"don't call me raphie"said raph always hated that nickname

"well if you can call me babe i'm going to call you raphie"replied the car jerked to the side causing leo and don to yelp then fall on dons lap.

"woah leo didn't know you like to lap dance but dont worry baby you can do that with me in the club"chuckled raph as isamu laughed at donnie face.

"what up don been quite over there"said isamu looking at the car door mirror

"dont feel like having you or raph laugh at me for saying something for attention like bella over here"laughed donnie as leo blushed red like a tomato.

"hey good one don i'll start using it"responed raph parking the car

"donnie why would you do that"whined leo he already had the nickname babe

"don't worry bell i'll only call you that when your wearing that"stated raph pulling leo into a kiss before walking into the club with don and isamu behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

FRIDAY

Walking into the club raph led them to the farthest booth from the blaring music."so what ya think"asked raph sitting in the booth "not bad,but why all the way over here"asked isamu already sitting in the booth leading donnie on his lap.

Staying stand up,leo walked over to the bar to get raph a beer "hey can i get two beers"asked leo leaning on the bar. "what's somone as cute as you here at a club alone"asked a rhino man next to him "i'm n..not alone"replied leo blushing mad about the comment."ya what ever sweet cheeks,how about you get on the stage"said the rhino handing the beer to him."um no thank you"said leo taking the beer that was offered to him about to hand the money to the man "on the house"stated the rhino "oh um thank you"said leo about to walk away "so how abot you get on stage and dance,no stripping i bet your man will like it"said the rhino.

"uhh i really don't know how to dance"said leo rubbing his neck out of nervousness

"well if you never tired how do you know"commented the rhino getting up

*shrugging* " lead the way,but just dancing"said leo following the rhino behind stage "are you the owner"asked leo looking around as he followed

"yes,my name is Dre"replied dre opening the door for leo causing the turtle to blush from the kindness

"that explain alot,do you know Rapheal Hamato "asked leo

"yes i know him are you his girlfriend"asked dre

"y..yes i am"stutterd leo not realy wanting say he was a boy then explain why he was wearing a maid outfitt.

"alright here we are and i never got your name"replied dre walking to the exit

MY NAME DAM IT OH! I KNOW "my name is bella"said leo even though he didn't like that name then turn around and walk to the currenten with the other girls.

"hey you must be new"said the tiger looking at him  
"yes kinda he asked me to try"replied leo blishing when they all ran up to hima and told him how cute,pretty,and adorable he looked.

"ya he does that,do you want me to show you some moves"asked the tigre"than you that will help me alot

"alright just do want i do"said the tigre also doing a split,looking at her then doing the move with ease "good most of what we do envoles splits so i had to make sure,but your good to go so let try pole dance."said the tigre walking to a pole with leo right behind her.

"raph were is leo at"asked donnie looking around for his big brother "he went to get me a beer"replied raph also looking around for his boyfriend.

"hey raph"called out dre walking towards raph with a beer in his hand

"yo waz up my man"said raph getting up walking in front of his booth

"raph i got a feeling your gonna love tonight show"said dre handing the beer to raph

"ya and why is that"asked raph taking a sip of the beer

"because your girlfriend is dancing tonight"replied dre smiling

"_wait _did you say_ girlfriend_"question raph with a look a of confusion

"yup what did she say her name was oh! ya bella"said dre

" yup thats my girl when is she coming on"asked raph with a wide grin on his face

"it should be any minute now,i'll see you later raph"waved dre walking away to start the show


	13. Chapter 13

FRIDAY

"did he just say leo was going to dance"asked don shocked what he just heard

"hell ya isamu you remeber to bring a video camra"laughed raph for once he was prepared.

"yup right here"chulked isamu as he ponited to the camra

"you two would do that"said don as he puched isamu and glared at raph making them laugh harder

"chill don nothin wrong for bein prepared"said raph breathing hard from laughing

*huffing* "whatever raph"said don annoyed of the two alpha's

"come on"said raph taking donnie by the hand.

"where are we going raph"asked donnie getting off of isamu lap then giving him a quick kiss,"we are going to go get a closer look,you coming isamu."asked raph "naw i'm good"said isamu leaning back "i'll catch later"stated isamu drinking a beer and giving don one more but passionte kiss that left them breathless."okay see you in a little bit"said donnie following raph"wait up raph"called out don running to catch up to raph,"well hurry your pretty as up"raph called.

Drinking the rest of his beer isamu got up and started to head where raph and donnie disappeared 10mins of looking he spotted them sitting at the bar,walking up to them"sup"said isamu sitting down beside don then leading him to his lap "so is it about to start yet"asked isamu trailing his hand up and down dons leg causing the olive turtlte to shudder at the sencation.

-

"thank you for the help"said leopeaking a little at the remembering he hasn't intrdose himself to them yet"my name is bella by the way"said leo smiling sheepishly,"well nice to meet you bella,i'm hope"said the tigre "and this is tiana she is a fox,sally is the wolf,meli is a cat,gizelle over there is a peacock,katy is a turtle"said hope as she pointed them while saying there name."well it's nice to meet all of you"said leo humming a question in his head "can i ask you a question"asked leo,"yup"they all said at the same time "will we have stage names"asked leo.

"yes we will mine is furous tigre"said hope

"mine is pretty kitty"said meli

"sneaky foxy is mine"said tiana

"tricky mickey"stated sally

"colorly flame is mine"stated gizelle

"what will he call me"asked leo

"blosem flower"stated katy

"yours will be princesses bella"said katy

"so all i do is gotta wait till they call princess bella then stop and do some maid poses then head to the pole,but which one"said leo dusting the dirt of his skirt

"yes,ther eare 7 poles out today when your done with the poses got to the pole in the middle"said hope."okay will i be last or something"asked a very confused leo

"no you will be las-"cutting hope off by a lound speaker

**_WELCOME LADIES AND GETLEMEN  
TODAY WE HAVE ARE SHOWING  
7 GIRLS TONIGHT THE 7 GIRL WILL  
BE IN THE MIDDLE POLE_**

"ALRIGHT GIRLS POSTION NOW!"ordered hope why eveyone encluding leo got to there station

**_FIRST ONE UP IS FURIOSE  
TIGRE HER SONG  
DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT_**

Watching hope jump in the air then fliping landing perectly putting her hands up then hissing to the crowd,then walked to he pole right beside the middle one.

**_SECOND ONE COLORLY  
FLAME HER SONG WAKA  
FLAKA FLAME_**

After watching hope leo was like in a trance as gizelle did some pose then lastly showed her tail while having speacial effects,after she was done she walked to her pole which was  
left of the middle pole.

**_THIRD ONE PRETTY  
KITTY HER SONG  
ROYALS_**

While meli strolled in wearing spirkly jewerly and doing facny pose then walked on over to her pole second one from hope.

**_FORTH ONE TRICKY  
MICKEY HER SONG  
CHANDILER_**

Jumping from the unexpected howl,sally did some cute puppy and playful pose then went to her pole beside gizelle.

**_FIFTH ONE BLOSEM  
FLOWER HER SONG  
LET HER GO_**

Watching katy move was so beatiful with such lovely grace and blance,than she also walked over to her pole beside meli.

**_SIX ONE SNEAKY  
FOX HER SONG  
TABOO_**

While watching tiana do a little spins then fliping gracefully on her feet then batting her eyelids to the crowed,then turn and walk to her pole beside sally.

**_LAST BUT NOT  
LEAST PRINCESSES  
BELLA HER SONG  
TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_**

Doing some maid poses,he then turn to his pole and waited till his song played after all the other his song finally comes on.

Fire up loud  
Another round of shots

moving his hips while he walks arounded the pole to stop and do poses

Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what

then dropped low and back up,bending then slowly coming back up rubing his hands up his bosy in a seducativly

Fire up loud  
Another round of shots

wrapping his legs on the pole leo spun himself,then grapped his feather duster and bending down cleaning the floor givig the audience a good look

Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what

looking up he saw raph,isamu and donnie which made him blush then climbed the pole and slid down it slowly as possible

Fire up loud  
'nother round of shots  
Fire up loud  
'nother round of shots  
Fire up loud  
'nother round of shots  
Fire up loud  
'nother round of shots

getting off stage leo walked up to raph and started to give him a lap dance while everybody whistling

Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what  
Turn down for what

Once he was don he went right back to raph and sat down on his boyfriend lap,"so did you enjoy the show"said leo making out with raph 


	14. Chapter 14

FRIDAY 9:30

"so did you enjoy the show"said leo then started to make out with away from the kiss raph reached over and cuped leo cheek "hell ya i enjoyed the show"said raph rubing leo cheek as they stared into each other eyes "i got a question leo why did you dance in the first place"asked donnie "cause dre said it would be fun but i had told him i didn't know how and he said that how do i know if i never tried so i tried"said leo "so my babe got dancing skill"commented raph with asmug as leo turn cherry red "i guess but one thing for sure this will be the last bet i make like this"stated leo "so ture never again"agreed donnie.

"never say never princesses"said isamu nuzzling his head in dons head. "whats that supposed to mean?"asked don not relizing that he was called princesses "cause if you two would of kept your mouth shut and listen you still under the bet for a week so me and raph can get you two lovely ladies to make another bet like that"replied isamu "b..but t.t.. wouldn't do that"stutterd don and leo blushing firously "depends but know we should go"said raph finishing his beer then walking out the bar holding leo hand. "where are we going now raph"asked leo putting on his seat belt same as everyone else " we are going to the mall"smikered raph pulling out the bar.

damit why do these two got to be so mean,"leo i think we need some payback"whispered don into leo ear "i agree but how"asked leo turning arounded to take a quick look at the window then back to his brother. "hmm m?"hummed don looking straight a head with a blank face that told leo,dons brain was working "so do you know yet"asked leo pulling the skirt more down "yes i do acutally"commentred donnie with the same look "what is it donnie"asked leo "before mikey you know did that he told me raohs fear"said donnie looking a leo with a devilish grin "ya ok so what about isamu"commented leo kinda seeing where this was going "were gonna need a distraction"said donnire

"on it"said leo unbuckling his seat belt when the car parked. "raphie"called leo jumping on raphs back "yay bella"said raph "can you tell me what happen to mikey"asked leo "sure"replied raph and started to tell him what had happen.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_ Growling,puching,biting and yelling at each other as they fought._**

**_"why mikey"growled raph pinning mikey to the grounded_**

**_"because"snapped mikey trying to get some kind of leverage_**

**_"because what"snarled raph getting anyoned at his brother_**

**_"dose it even matter"stated mikey trying very hard to get raph off,finally getting the leverage he kicked raph to the ground then got up and flew towards raph and pinned him_**

**_growling at how he fell for that trick,getting mad raph flip mikey off of him throwing him a few feet away from up raph eyes were narrowesd in such a haterded way full with boling rage._**

**_"JUST TELL ME WHY"yelled raph at the top of his lungs "ALRIGHT YOU WANT TO HEAR IT"snapped mikey sundally_**

**_"ya i've been trying to get you too talk when this started"raph snapped back_**

**_"alright i was just tried of people joking and telling me im nothing that i couldn't be like you,i am your shadow i tried of getting bullied"said mikey tears streaming down his face."mikey you still didn't have to try and hurt the new kid,plus you are who you are dont let people tear you down"soothed raph as he hugged his crying baby brother *sniffle**sniffle*"i just didn't know what to do"*sniffle*mikey returning the hug"go home and packed here some money go to our aunts for awhile"explaind raph his chin on mikey's head. nodding "okay raph"said mikey getting up and running on home."see you when you get back!"called out raph._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"so mikey will be at your anuts for spring break"replied leo walking into the mall with raph."yup"just so he could get all his thoughts back he really is a cool kid"replied raph "hey isamu come over here real quick need to tell you something,baby go with don for a little bit"said raph when isamu walked to them. "ya alright will meet you back were going to the restroom"said leo

"you do know that our girls are planing a payback right"said isamu

"ya i already thought ahead for that"replied raph

"what are we gonna do"asked isamu walking to the food court

"turn the pauback on them know what i mean"said raph

"sure your saying that we are alike gonna get them to embaresed themselves right"comfremered isamu

"yup"smikered raph "you still recording"asked raph

"yes so far i'm looking forward to watch it"said isamu

"arn't we both"chuckled raph looking at the direction of the bathroom


	15. Chapter 15

FRIDAY

"Donnie so did you come up with anything yet"asked leo for the 100th time."y.y..yyes"stuttered don rubing he neck nervously "so whats up don"said leo confused by his brother sudden neverousness. "um leo we um"traild off don as he tryed to rethink his plan "don why are you neverous"asked deeply "because it invloves you doing something in public that you have to act like a girl"said donnie with a smug as his neverouness went away once he saw how red leo looked "w..why m..me"qestion leo cursing himself for stutterting "because you are raphs girl"laughed don when his brother blushed more."well at least he dont call me princesses"relied leo as donnie blushed lightly "you are very mistaken dear brother if i heard right at the club you were annocced princesses bella were you not"replied don with a victory smikered.*huffing* in defeat "fine what ever ehat i got to do"said leo walking over to don who whispered in his ear.

-

drinking and chatting with isamu while waiting for leo and dons payback,"what do you think their payback gonna be"asked isamu taking another sip of his beer."knowing donnie mikey propbly told him my fear which i over come a year ago"said raph chuckling when an idea came to mind. "when they get back and put there playback to action play along then when i give you the singal you follow my lead"ordered raph "alright i can do that what do we afterwords"asked isamu,"how about we make a bet or wager"replied raph with his own devilish smikerk."i'm up for a little bet"replied isamu turning to face raph "ya alright when our plan work out we take our donnie and leo to a fashion store and have a women there help our girls with there wardrobe"replied raph "how is the a bet"asked isamu liking the idea better then making a bet "it's not cause i have no idae what to bet about but have some punishment for our dates from the little stunt there about to pull"chuclked raph "i'm liking that idea"replied isamu sitting up when the leo and don showed up.

Walking out of the restroom don lead leo to raph and isamu why he went to a tech shop, not wanting to see how thier plan wasing going to fail."don where you going princess"called isamu as he saw leo sit beside raph."i'm just going to the tech stuff need to up grade my computer"replied don giving leo a nod then walked away.

*gulping* he walked back to raph and sat deside him for a while, "bella close your legs and act like a lady"smikered raph as leo shot him a glare but follwed his insturstions and crossed his is going to be so embarresing "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed leo jumping up starling both isamu and raph.

"whats wrong baby"said raph as he gave isamu the signal

"something crawled on me" said leo getting behind raph this was so embarrissing and it wasnt even part of the plan

"like what"said isamu moving towards where they sat to see what is was

"i dont know i just know im not siting down"relied leo blusing when everyone in the mall was staring at them

sensing it wasnt their pay back and that leo scent had chaged from calm to scared he started to comfront leo,"baby its okay come here"soothed raph as he pulled the shaking leo into a hug

"found it"said isamu rollon a newspaper and slaming in against the floor then showing the spider making leo put his head in raph's chest.

"um leo that wasnt part of the plan"said donnie from the earphone in leo ear

"i know'mumbled leo blushing when heard his little bother burst out laughing

Hearing the mike in leo ear he grabbed it which startled leo causing the turtle to look up at him,then putting it in his ear "hey princess you might want to come back we got place to be"chucked isamu when don stopped laughing "y.. i..i.i b. there"stuttered donnie walking out the tech shop and towards isamu with a shy this day ever end groan leo as he relized that they knew of thier plan,"didnt think we would thought ahead right"chuckled raph when he heard leo groan "not at all"replied leo but was muffled sence he head was still on raph chest."well baby you and your brother get to spend all of tommorrow with my cosins thier going to take you both shopping"said raph as leo and dons head shot up at him and turn redder then a cherry, this will never end groan leo and donnie why'll the two alpha males laughed. 


	16. Chapter 16

*knock!* *knock!* "Leo check who's at the door!"called raph from up stairs,"on it!"Leo shouted back who was wearing red heels,black skinny jeans,and a red shirt with a black jacket. *knock* *knock* "I'm coming"said Leo looking through the peak hole only to groan from seeing three girls probably raph cosine "great" thought Leo rubbing his hand on his face real quick then he open the door."hey where here to see raph who are you"said a girl that had red high lights in her hair,"don't be so rude Roxy"said the other girl a little shorter then Roxy "shut it Anna"snapped Roxy with a glare on her face "both of you stop it"yelled a girl with a blue shirt "oh please like i care Jessica"said Roxy then turn back to Leo.

"so who are you"asked Roxy

"i am Bella raphs girlfriend"said Leo inviting them in

"you the person that he wants us to go shooing for"stated Anna "your very pretty"perked Anna smiling brightly to Leo

"um thank you"said Leo blushing a little then let out a *yelp* when raph grabbed him by the waist.

"don't do that raph"said Leo getting pulled into a hug from raph

"why not bell just a little fun"chuckled raph as he nibbled on Leo neck

"not right know raph your cousins are right there"said Leo trying his best not to moan

looking up from Leo neck raph saw all three of his cousin looking at him "sup Roxy,Anna,and Jessica"greeted raph

"sup"said Anna and Jessica happily

"took you long enough how much have you banged her"said Roxy with a smirk as Leo blushed at the comment

"wow Roxy you don't even know her yet and your already picking"laughed raph as still hugged Leo from behind,"guess where me and isamu going"said raph resting his chin on Leo shoulder.

"where and who is isamu"said Anna curiously

but before raph or Leo could there was a knock on the door,letting go of Leo raph open the door "sup isamu and princesses"said raph as Donnie darted around raph straight toward Leo.

"sup Bella have raph told you the news"asked Donnie who was wearing purple converse,pant,and a purple t-shirt.

"no why"asked Leo with a frown

"I'll let raph tell you,but I'm off the bet"said don with a bright happy smile

"what! how"asked Leo in disbelief

"isamu let me off the bet"replied donnie as he laughed at what leo was forced to wear," i guess raph hasn't let you"

"not that i know of"sign leo then puched don on the arm "ow!,what was that for"whine don as he rubbed his arm from the hit."i'm going to tell raphie"said donnie with a pout

"tell me what"asked raph coming out of nowhere, scaring don right into isamu arms.

"not cool raph"said don still hugging isamu while everybody laughed

"i'm going to repeat, ask me what"said raph

"that your sweat bella hit me for now reason"complain don walking into the kitchen

"alright like i was saying instead of going shopping where going to a fashion show,but we got to hurry bella goes on in 20mins"said raph rushing everybody out of his house." where going into my truck you 5 in the back bella up front with me"said raph as he pulled up the soundproff window that seprate back and front.

starting the truck raph glanced at leo who was watching out the window "leo after the fashion show you will be relise from the bet"stated raph as he focused on the road."hu why"asked leo confused at raph statment,"do you or not"asked raph had not suspect leo to give him that answer.

"yes! of course"replied leo as quickly as he can with a very big smile on his face.

"come here"said raph pulling leo in a hug as he drove,"raph out of all the thing in the world why a fashion show"asked leo laying his on raph shoulder

"because it 's better then what donnie and isamu came up with"replied raph giveing leo a peck on the lips as he stoped at a red light.

"wait a minute when was don relise from the bet"asked leo removing raph arm from around him,with a frown for getting teamed up on.

"baby come on don't get upset he was berliy relise after you and him got drunk"laughed raph remembering that moment when leo and don vs isamu and raph at a drinking contest to see which team won and of corse raph team as leo and don where so drunk don't even rember what they did with eachother but caught it all on video smikerd raph.

"shut up raph me and don are not responsible for that night,i don't even rember that night but apparently you did and that smirk you have on your face i'm not sure i want to know eaither."said leo

"we'll show you the video when my cosins leave and the fashion show is over"stated raph showing bella to his dressing room.

"well see you after the show"waved leo then disappeared behind the curtin


	17. Chapter 17

"raph that was so not worth it"said leo jumping off the walk way

"what wasn't worth it"teased raph looking thee runway

"ya i have to agree with your girl here"said roxy walking up beside leo.

"see all i did was walk up and down with two pairs of cloths same as the rest"inculded leo walking out the door.

+"bella it wasn't all worthless"said raph running behind leo

"and how so"asked leo opening the front door to the car

" well not to me i got to see your body espially dat ass of yours"smirk raph

blushing leo got into the truck and closed the door ready to leave,"anyone think that was a wast of 2 hours"asked raph once everyone nods "do ya want to got out to eat"asked raph

"ya i think leo should choose since you him do that"said roxy when everyone had a shocked expression except anna and jessica who had also knew.

"what leo explain that he was under a bet thats why he was like that"said anna as she and jessica got into the car."alright"stated raph opening leo door,where do you want to eat babe"asked raph,"pizza hut"anwesered leo closing the door again."ok everyone in the car"said raph.

"oh and raph is it ok if my boyfriend comes along you remeber drack dark"said roxy useing her special smile

"and you know i dont like that dude right"said raph *sighning* "is he already here"asked raph rubbing his temples

"yes i am"replied drack pulling roxy close to him who was another turtle but purple,sharp claws on each of his hands with a long tail, 6.8 tall

growling deadly low with his eyes narrowed "fine!"spat raph then turning around back in his car.

"raph whats wrong"asked leo when raph slamed his car door shut

taking a deep breath "nothing babe just dont like my cosin _boyfriend_"said raph as he said boyfriend with so much hatered.

scoting closer to raph leo gave a gentle kiss on raph lips pulling away and looking into his boyfriend golded yellowish eyes "dont let that get you were worked up were supposed to have a good time remeber"said leo reasting his head on raph shouler

"it's not just him babe it's him and hie 3 brothers there like the bad boy at the school and are involed with our father enemy"said raph threw gritted teeth

"what is the man name"asked leo trying to understand

"oruku saki"


	18. Chapter 18

"wait did you say oruku saki?"asked leo after he botled up right  
"ya why?"asked raph stoping at a red light

"because my parents work for that man that was the only reason we move here"replied leo as he tryed to remmbered who was the man and the other turtles the came over for dinner,"the other turtles are his sons right and the color of their skins are blue,yellow,red, and the one in the back is purple right"asked leo getting a stange feeling.

"ya how do you know that their like the biggist jocks in the schools"said raph taking a left into the parking lot."because they use to go to my school and bully me and donnie everyday,but they had moved 2 years ago"stated leo feeling worried as he just found out that drack and leon where at his new school.

"they bullied you which one's"asked raph his temper flaring up

"drack and leon please don't tell me drack is dating your cosin"begged leo scoting back in his seat. "drack and leon them bitches,who messed with donnie"asked raph getting madder by the second,"drack messed with both of us so did leon the other two would leave us alone"said leo taking off his seatbelt as the truck parked."leo drack is here but stay near me at all time even at school,warn don when we get out the truck and i'm pretty sure that don will explain everything to ismu ok ordered raph going into protective mode.

"okay i will be back"replied leo as he jumped out the car and ran to the backseats and was about to open the door when he suddenly tripped "hey wh-"tralied off leo as drack kneeled down beside him with an evil smile.

"nice to see you again leonardo"said drack sarcastdy as leo look at him with wide eyes at him."messed me"laughed drack standing up,"dr..drack"stuttered leo getting up to and backing up as drack moved forward until he backed up into someone causing them both to fall, turning around to see who it was "donnie!"said leo out of surprised but quickly rembered drack "donnie where is ismu and raph"question leo looking at drack as he started to move forward,grabbing don he started to move bac. "leo what are you doing and isamu,raph and his cosin are inside"said donnie trying to stop only making them both fall."don drack and his brothers go to our school and drack goes out with roxy who is here"replied leo really fast."DRACK!"yelped don as drack grabed him by the shirt

"well hello there donatello,do you know where your parents are by the way"asked drack smiling darkly at them."no where are they"asked leo picking up don as drack threw him on the ground,"well wont this be intresting"comment drack pulling out his phone "should i call leon and let him now whose here"asked drack

"leave us alone drack"said leo as he grabbed don hand to try and leave

"that wont be the smartest move there"growled drack eyes narrowing,tail waving back and fourth dangerously."drack we dont want any problems"plead donnie as he hid behind leo."if i were you drack i'd leave them alone"growled raph from behide drack,"raph!"said leo happy that his boyfriend was here.

"fine" reponded drack straighting up about to leave he quickly whispered to leo "by the way leo your parents are dead"


	19. Chapter 19

"NO THERE NOT!"yelled donnie getting from behind leo

"i don't belive you"said leo knowingfull well that drack can make a bunch of lies

"tell me leonardo what happens when your parents died"said drack with a devil smile. "w.w.. have to..to g. with saki"stuttered leo running over to raph."it's okay i wont let him take you"soothed raph rubbing leo shell to calm him down, barring his teeth in a threat at drack which didn't faze him at all it actually amused him.

"raph what's taking you so long"asked isamu appearing right beside him,"isamu!"yelped donnie almost knocking isamu over as he ran into isamu arms.

"is isamu and raph ya'll boyfriends"asked drack picking up his phone when it vibrated well take look at that"stated drack looking at leo and don making them cuddle into their boyfriends, "there been a change in plans leonardo and donatello were leaving"said drack walking toward the road as a car pulled up.

"raphie i don't want to go"whimpered leo as leon got out the car.

"we will fight them if we have to"said raph as he and isamu tighten their grip in a protective manner.

Looking ast donnie we both made a slight agrement."raph its ok will go willing if we need you will call or txt"said leo as he got out the protective and grabed donnie hand."see at school tomorrow"waved donnie as they left.

"took you long enough hurry and get in the car"grunted leon then started the car once they were in,looking at raph through the window as they drove off leo started to feel a little worried when he noticed that they were outside of the city.

"don't worry where almost there"husked leon as drack eye's were gleaming with lust *chuclking* "this will be fun,but i do got to give you a choice so pick wisely or your little brother will pay dearly"said drack

growling threating "you touvh my brother i'l-"

"you'll what"snapped leon cutting off leo threat

"what choices"asked donnie breaking the fight "either leo breaks up with raph and dates leo while giving me sexual pleasues or you do that and worse"said leon

smelling,leon aroused made leo shivered "what if we both don't do it"asked leo swallowing auilby

"if you both refuswe then drack and his gang will get pleasure with or without donatello conseat"replied leon puling don out the car,"LET ME GO"yelled don struggling in leons grip.

jumping out,and running around the car "leave him alone"ordered leo getting into a fighting stances."do you really belive you can take both of us"laughed drackleaning on the side of the car door smiling.

"no i don't"sighing "fine i agree to the fucking deal"gritted leo glaring at the dark brothers

"NO! leo don't"shouted don doing everything in his power to to get leon to let go

throwing don to the ground,walking up to leo "get on your knees now"ordered leon

"can you at least tell me what i'm about to do"asked leo getting on his knees

"blow job to close the deal"replied leo as he unblucked his pants and rubed his budge causing him to drop down.

"leo plaese don't do this"plead don when he figured leo was going to ignore him he too out his phone and diald raph number.

(on the phone)

"ya whats wrong,are you both ok"asked raph worried as hell  
"raph"donnie whispered  
"raph i need you to track down my phone and get here as fast as you can"said donnie  
"why?whats wrong?"question raph already tracking the phone  
"just please hurry"begged donnie

(call ended)

"fuck"raph cursed raph running to his at the phone raph started the engine and took off to the country side isamu right behind him

Kneeling in front of leon hard on dick,he hersidate licked the tip then looked up waiting for instructions "keeping going"instucted drack his own out and needing *gulping* leo licked from base to tip nearly throwing up from the tast,"hurry up you still got your boyfriend over there"said leo took leon all in his mouth and let him thurst repeatly."don't spit it out swallow every drop or we'll do this over"gunted leon as leo nodded again that he understood.

"raph please hurry"prayed donnie as leon held the back of leo's head as he came,leo swallowed every singla drop crying as leon gribed him and forced him down in front of drack "stop your crying and get this over with"said drack grabing leo by the face and shoved his cock inside of leo mouth.

*virbate* *vibrate* "hello"don answered

"donnie were almost there"said raph putting all his power in the motorcycle

"raph leo made a deal to protect me"replied donnie wishing this never happen

"don...donnie calm down isamu is right behind me"soothed raph as best he could

"raph you don't understand leo ma-" "look at what we have here"said leon staching the phone out off don's hand

"give that back"shouted don as leon pulled his phone awayfrom him "i don't think so"said leon walking away

Shackly getting to his feet leo used the car for support."come here"siad drack with a toothly grin,"no"replied leo taking a back step"there will be no more seaxul stuff the rest oof the day"said drack grabbing leo and force kissing him.


	20. Chapter 20

Jolting from the bed coughing and chocking from the ice cold water that was thrown on him,while the dark brothers laughed except drack who looked like he wanted to get away but couldn't because of the grip leon had on him.

"get ready you missed pratice and breakfast"ordered leon shoving drack more into the room."hurry up we don't got all day"snarled drack almost walking out the door untill leon yanked him back in from his tail,as he got up he glared heatly at leon who laughed at his geninus brother. growling drack tryed to leave agian but leon tackled him to the ground by his rubing startling his brother to freeze in his his brothers to hold him down which they obayed immdanitly.

"get off of me"growled drack then moan in pain as mark and red his arms behind his back making him knee. seeing drack get made leo piss so he jumped from the bed and spinned kicked mark away causeing drack to fight instatly red and leon who pulled out a pocket knife holding it at drack neck "we already been throgh this stop struggling"growled leon deadly low then let mark grab a hold of his arm again why'll he serched for something but found it on the bed.

"leonardo give me those 4 shots"ordered leon rubing drack tail again, looking at the colorful sigrens he reached and picked them up eyeing them care fully they were the colors of his mask and the dark brothers except drack "what will these do to him asked leo puting them back on the bed.

growling in fustdration leon made sure his brothers had their hold on him before walking up to leo,"alright since drack here didn't tell you what happens around here i'll tell you"said leon picking up the colorful sigerns "rember when drack was so called dating roxy"asked leon once he got a nod from leo he countined "well he was dating me"stated leon waiting to let leo think it over.

"hey mark wanna go first"asked leon tossing the yellow shot to mark who caught it with ease"ya sure"replied mark as he push the shot inside drack making him still so quikly he looked frozen.

"wait hold up how did you date him if he's your brother"asked leo confused

"cause leonardo drack's not my brother i would never do this to one of my brothers now drack got tired of me so he thought he could just date that roxy girl and this is punishment for him since i figured it out we give him this also to make sure he knows his place"explain leon watching drack as he started to get up and lay backwords legs opened wide, eye's dilated.

"so he really a slave"said leo not liking how drack is being treated

"yes you can say that"said leon tossing the red one to red as mark shoved his dick in and out of drack who screamed at the intrusin also grinding his teeth togther since he could at least controll his mouth.

but there was one question he needed to know "why am i here then"asked leo as leon gave him the light blue shot."because he your bitch and after i go you go next your will force him to guilde you"said leon getting up once he notice blood from drack as he was streched more from red as a tear escaped his eye.

"can i still date raph"asked leo hopfully but still feeling bad at how drack was treated froced to take it from both red and mark thrusting inside him but he still made me give him a blow job or did he really want to do that?so confused and many qustions.

"yes you can"


	21. Chapter 21

Jolting from the bed coughing and chocking from the ice cold water that was thrown on him,while the dark brothers laughed except drack who looked like he wanted to get away but couldn't because of the grip leon had on him.

"get ready you missed pratice and breakfast"ordered leon shoving drack more into the room."hurry up we don't got all day"snarled drack almost walking out the door untill leon yanked him back in from his tail,as he got up he glared heatly at leon who laughed at his geninus brother. growling drack tryed to leave agian but leon tackled him to the ground by his rubing startling his brother to freeze in his his brothers to hold him down which they obayed immdanitly.

"get off of me"growled drack then moan in pain as mark and red his arms behind his back making him knee. seeing drack get made leo piss so he jumped from the bed and spinned kicked mark away causeing drack to fight instatly red and leon who pulled out a pocket knife holding it at drack neck "we already been throgh this stop struggling"growled leon deadly low then let mark grab a hold of his arm again why'll he serched for something but found it on the bed.

"leonardo give me those 4 shots"ordered leon rubing drack tail again, looking at the colorful sigrens he reached and picked them up eyeing them care fully they were the colors of his mask and the dark brothers except drack "what will these do to him asked leo puting them back on the bed.

growling in fustdration leon made sure his brothers had their hold on him before walking up to leo,"alright since drack here didn't tell you what happens around here i'll tell you"said leon picking up the colorful sigerns "rember when drack was so called dating roxy"asked leon once he got a nod from leo he countined "well he was dating me"stated leon waiting to let leo think it over.

"hey mark wanna go first"asked leon tossing the yellow shot to mark who caught it with ease"ya sure"replied mark as he push the shot inside drack making him still so quikly he looked frozen.

"wait hold up how did you date him if he's your brother"asked leo confused

"cause leonardo drack's not my brother i would never do this to one of my brothers now drack got tired of me so he thought he could just date that roxy girl and this is punishment for him since i figured it out we give him this also to make sure he knows his place"explain leon watching drack as he started to get up and lay backwords legs opened wide, eye's dilated.

"so he really a slave"said leo not liking how drack is being treated

"yes you can say that"said leon tossing the red one to red as mark shoved his dick in and out of drack who screamed at the intrusin also grinding his teeth togther since he could at least controll his mouth.

but there was one question he needed to know "why am i here then"asked leo as leon gave him the light blue shot."because he your bitch and after i go you go next your will force him to guilde you"said leon getting up once he notice blood from drack as he was streched more from red as a tear escaped his eye.

"can i still date raph"asked leo hopfully but still feeling bad at how drack was treated froced to take it from both red and mark thrusting inside him but he still made me give him a blow job or did he really want to do that?so confused and many qustions.

"yes you can"


	22. Chapter 22

After hearing the conversation he gave donnie the signal who gave isamu the signal that they were ready.*knock*knock* "what do you want "he heard saki ask isamu,then turn and slipped in without notice, going into full ninja mode raph made sure that he wasn't seen or heard. running swiftly down the fall raph stopped at every single bedroom until he heard leon say something going closer to the door so he could listen to what the dark brothers were doing.

"leon your go"said mark

"i'll go once your and reds shot wears off"replied leon

"why cause him pain in the first place"raph heard leo sweet innocent voice ask

"long story that i don't feel like talking about"stated leon no room for a reply

**"leon,red and markyou got ****_company"_**came the speakers in on the ceiling

"watch him"ordered leon walking out the room with his brothers right behind him,quicly sliping through the door before it could close.

"leo"whipered raph coming from behind the two turtles then relized drack on the ground and leo looking at the different syringes.

turning around leo gave a suprised gasp then ran up and hugged raph,"raphie how did you get here, i'm so glad your here"said leo letting raph breath "we need to get drack away from these people did you know that he not even there brother"question leo looking at a syringe drack color.

"why should we help this bitch,and yes i knew they weren't brothers"snarled raph with a scroll

"i know your plan was to get me out of here but he could help us with putting saki in prison sence he killed my parents and is a murder that sells illeagel shit"replied leo with gritted teeth if raph wasn't going to help he would do it himself

"urgh your complicated" stated raph shacking his head as leo have dragged and carried drack over to the bed

"if you knew they dated and the slave thing you were going to let him suffer" snapped leo getting pissed

"hold on babe I knew that they dated but not the slave thing, but answer a question for me" said raph

"okay" replied leo

"why can't he move and what are these colorful syringes for" asked raph holding a purple, dark blue, yellow, red

"first hand me that purple syringe, second he can't move because these are want the dark brothers use on him to summit like red like drack to struggle so the red one lets him have control but he is weaken, yellow is mark where he makes sure drack can't move a muscle, dark blue is leon he um gives drack control and let him choose willing or force if he didn't do it willing that where the syringe comes in and force him" explain leo giving drack the purple shot were drack groan as the other drugs left his system.

"thanks but were running out of time" said raph

"we need to get him away from here" said leo

"we can't" snapped raph

"why not" leo snapped back

"why do you think he never left because he can't" snarled raph

"explain, cause apparently you no then me" growled leo

"he can't because leon has..." raph trailed off as drack sent him a glare that made him glare back "I'll let drack explain" barked raph pulling his sai's out

"raph wants wrong" asked leo

ignoring him raph took the blue syringe out his hand and held it dangerously "raph want are you doing" asked leo

"how about I give you a choice tell him willing or by force" threated raph holding drack eyes with a death glare.

breaking the glare "fine" huffed out drack as he shifted to sit up and wincing as he did so

"this is the most complicated relationship I have ever been in" stated leo

"why you tell him I'm going to help them distract the dark brothers" said raph

rubbing his temple he really hated telling how he met the dark brothers and saki "well I guess I have to tell you either way" sign drack wondering how the other two turtles plan on distracting them "hum I really don't know how to tell you" said drack jumping up as he heard a crash but quickly sitting back down from the pain. " what was that" asked leo walking up to the door only to jump back as it crashed in.

-

Grabbing drack by the arm and forcing him to stand up but growled as drack resisted "get up" ordered leon looking pissed as hell

following leon out the room he was me by shredder who looked furious "where is Leonardo" hissed shredder

"he wasn't in the room master" said leon shoving drack on his knees

looking at drack he grabbed his face in a very painful grip "where is Leonardo" ordered shredder

"gone" spat drack not caring

**(FASHBACK)**

_"what was that" said leo walking to the door only to jump back as the door bust in. before he could register anything drack took his hand and led him toward the window "drack wh-" "shh" hushed drack opening the window and led leo out the window with his tail even if it was very painful "do you know where raph is?" asked drack "over here"called raph jumping off the building landing right beside him giving drack a thumbs up, then took off with leo on his back. grunting drack closed the window and sat back on the bed just so his arm could be griped painfully tight._

**(END OF FASHBACK)**__

Hissing angrily shredder forced drack to stand up "i'll make you pay dearly pleasure slave" smirked saki knowing full well that drack hates when they call him that.

"there is nothing you can do that haven't already done to me" drack snapped back

"we shall see" husked shredder "leon what time is it" asked saki

"9:45 second period" answered Leon

"hmm have you already had your turn" asked Saki

"no master" replied leon

"you have 30 mins then I will take you to school" said shredder handing leon a dark blue syringe

"will you even need that" asked mark

"depends if drack here is willing to do it or wants it forced" said leon

growling and taking a step back he has never summited willing what makes them think he will now. "guess that our answer" said leon nodding at his brother as they tried to pin him but when they did leo lunged at him and shoved the syringed inside drack arm causing a yell out of him. watching drack eye's dilate then back to normal told him all he needed to know " left leg on my shoulder and bonce on me" ordered leon standing up drack followed orders.

Growling drack wished he had never dated leon in japan or moved to America with him, but when they became serious leon introduced him to Saki. "bend over hands on the floor your legs too" ordered leon pulling his leg off leon he bend down and atomically leon hand s went to his hips and thrust in faster and deeper as he came closer until drack felt leon hot cum shot into him "clean your self up" said leon pulling himself out and tucking it back in "stop, get on your knees" ordered saki pulling his own penis out in front of dracks face "suck me off" ordered saki opening his mouth he took saki whole length in his mouth even tho he tried to fight the drug but sadly the drug wont be out his system till 5 more minns.

-

"raphie school is almost over and still no drack or the dark brothers" said leo

"baby calm down were only in second period we have 5 more periods to go" soothed raph rubbing leo arm

"raph I think I can take those rings off drack" said Donnie already working on the devise

"really how long will you be finish" asked raph

"in a few mins" replied Donnie

"well the faster the better, time to put saki behind bars" said raph

"how are we going to do that" asked isamu

"well while I was in there I planted some of donnie-boy camera's in there as he hacked into the camera's through out the matchon" said raph

"that didn't answer my question but good job sweet cake" said isamu giving don a quick kiss on the lips before he could get caught.

"well nice to see that you two showed up just have a seat class is about to change"said the teacher as we looked to see drack and leon walk on over to a desk but drack to a desk farthest away from leon.

"well looks like drack wont go near leon unless force too" commented isamu

"well I would too, we got 5 mins in here don could you upload the video's from the cameras' will need all the proof we can get" said raph leaning back into his chair

**"got it"** yelled donnie jumping out his seat exciting

"_Donatello care to show the rest of the class"_ said the teacher man I wanted to bust out laughing as donnie turn red when he figured out the whole class looking at him

" n..no s..s. " stuttered don taking his seat shyly

_*RING*_

_"have a nice day" said the teacher_

_right when I walked out I was laughing hard with leo and isamu "shut up" snapped donnie red as a tomato "you no what i'll see you at luch" said donnie walking away from them as isamu tried to say he sorry but donnie ignored him which made shrin and shake my head now we just need to be alone with drack._


	23. Chapter 23

Lunch

"So this is how it works you press this then enter the code which is 251496" explain donnie holding up the hand devise

"alright now can you upload the video from the camera's and see what happen when we left" asked leo snuggling close to raph

"ya sure i can do it know"said don pulling out his laptop and started typing "okay it will be done in 5 mins"said donnie pushing it a side

"so have ya noticed that every chance leon gets he say or physical abuse him"said raph

"i've noticed that and that every time drack gets too close to girls leon gets even angier" said leo looking at the jock table where drack sat on leon side not looking at dark brothers "how are we going to get him alone first of all"stated leo

" he goes to the libary in 5th period so i can do that their"said donnie turning away to look at his computer then frozewith his mouth open

"what is it don"asked leo concern of his little brother

"um we need to hurry up and get him alone we can not allow drack another day of this seaxual abusie plus saki is invovled so this is good evidcr"growled donn

"i'm with you sweety"snarled isamu also looking at the video

"i'm just going to go with what you say so we could do this from far away right"asked raph

"yes i'll get on that now" replied don activating his devise

"i'll take this to the police"said isamu getting up and throwing away his tray "see ya at raph house

"okay leo go up to drack and warn him while i'll distract the jocks"said raph walking up to leon and asked him a question

"drack"whispered leo

"your not supposed to be here neigther is raph they were really pissed"said drack

"don is already hacking these wrist things off so don't be surpised"whispered leo

"thanks when they come off i'll have to leave as soon as possible"explain drack

"no problem saki and the dark brothers will be behind bars in a bit"said leo walking away followed by raph

"did you get it don"asked raph

"annnd know"said donnie looking at drack wrist cuff fall down as he got up and snunck away from the group to the halls

"good the better he leaves the sooner we can end this"commted raph

(home)

"we got breaking news on channel 7 oruku saki has been found guilty for slavery and illegal drugs"said the women on the t.v

"YES!"they all shouted

"it's finally over ah"yelped leo as raph kissed him deeply causing a moan out of him finally pulling apart "i think we now your answer about us going all the way"said raph leading leo to his bedroom this is how life was ment to be him and leo snuggling close together they could acomplish anything together.

**!**

**THE END I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY BUT IT IS TIME FOR A NEW ONE**

**_ BOOYAKASHA!  
COWABUNGA DUDE!_**

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE YOUR WORDS ALL ENCORUGE ME TO KEEP WRITTING_**

**_LETS DANCE  
CALABRIA 2008-ME  
WIGGLE WIGGLE-_**Horses2468  
**_DONT DROP THAT THUN THUN-_**Carlygermanshepherd  
span  
TURN DOWN FOR WHAT-Mangoes2go  
NAME SOME SONGS SO I CAN PUT THE LYRICS ON HERE AND SO I COULD MAKE CRAZY ONE SHOTS FOR FUN!


End file.
